Snow Day!
by Wicked Disgraceful Knight
Summary: what could be better than a day in the snow.missing school for it thats what!this is my first fic so please be GentlePS:I like many am a fan of KonoSetsu so I,ll try to include many of their moments
1. Prologue

Snow Day!

Disclaimer:I Don't own Mahou Sensei NEGIMA! But if I did…

Authors notes:Hello There! Well this is my first ever fic(the thought has never ever crossed my mind) so please no flames  
I hoping to get good at writing but I warn you I AM BAD AT PUNCTUATION(did I spell that right?)so I ask that if you find a mistake then please don't tell me unless you absolutely positively necessary must.Without further Rambling ON WITH THE FIC

Prologue

DONG DONG DONG  
and with that class began

It was relatively quiet that day in the class of 3-A which as always meant that something else was on everyone's mind's. It was of course the pile up of snow out side that the 25+ eye's stared wistfully at wishing they could just go outside and have fun. Even some of the more serious students wished to have fun and games in the snow but sadly it was a wish that would likely go unfulfilled. But even without a hope they stared and wished ever still even as Negi continued to droan on about English sentence structure.

but then suddenly the PA sounded signifighing the students to listen and listen they did in the hopes of not having to listen to Negi,s lecture.

"Good morning students. It has been decided that because of today's unseasonable cold that school will be let out early today. That is all"  
with that the secretary's voice was gone

the students couldn't believe their ear's  
after seemingly endless lectures and freezing runs to school it had now all paid off. And after all the staring out the window and hoping their hope had become a reality. So with the only few seconds after the announcement many of them threw their arms in the air with a round of BONZAI!

"well then I guess that means that class is over" said Negi with his regular Smile

"alright said this is so great" said Sakurako  
C,mon lets go outside right now!" said Makie  
"Yeah!" yelled out the Narutaki's

it seemed that even the mature and/or serious students including Mana and Yue to name a few were excited to enjoy the snow.  
So with that the many students including 3-A ran from the building like a pack of elk(metaphor just suddenly popped into my head)

well that ends the prologue hope ya liked it  
Don,t worry, next time I,ll try to write more  
and again please submit lots of reviews


	2. SnowballWar

Chapter 2 Snowball War!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA!. Sure would be nice though…

NOTE:I will only be describing the snow gear of a few people. For the rest use your Imaginations.  
ALSO:This is NOT A KONOSETSU fic. Unless of course you,d like to thinkof it as one  
Because this is a general fic I,m going to try to include everyone.konosestu moments will be formed purely  
out of personal bias. But for this chapter, to an extent they will be the center of attention

Authors ramblings: So here we have chapter 2 Play Snowball war!  
cant guarantee I'll write more but hey if I got idea's I'll write More  
and if you review(Please Review!) then tell me what is good material and What You think is bad Material. Just so I know what not to write. And so ON WITH THE FIC!

The abnormally large group of students charged from the school doors at an Equally Abnormal pace, Rivaling if not greatly defeating the regular mad morning rush.

Without so much as a care in the world let alone safety the many students, many already wearing there snow gear, jumped in to the pure white pileup, some already beginning there various snow games.

"who would have thought it would snow this early in the year!" Haruna Chirped

"Yeah! And enough for us to miss school for it" said Yuna this a wide grin

"This looks like it's gonna be fun, Doesn't it Asuna-san said the child teacher looking up to his taller guardian

"For once I Totally agree with ya Negi" said Asuna, Looking as though she was About to have fun

_"Perhaps this could be an opportunity to get closer to Kono-chan. Oh but if only... _" thought the ever silent Setsuna who though was saddened by the fact that Konoka was working on some Secretary work that she did not pretend to understand and then afterwards was Busy with many O-Miai Appointments that would likely keep her from fun time in the snow.However she did not expect what would happen next(But you probably do)

Secchan! Cried out the cheerful young healer glomping tightly to the neck of her Beloved Knight forgoing the fact that the ground was somewhat Slippery

Setsuna having been caught off guard nearly lost her balance,but quickly regain it in the hopes of not bringing her Kono-chan down with her

Ojou-sama! Said a somewhat flabbergasted Samurai

"Hey! I said for you to not call me that! Call me Konochan! Said a displeased Konoka putting on mock frown

"Um Yes, of course Kono-chan" Said Setsuna somewhat straining on each syllable

"But Wait. Weren't you just working on some secretary Business" Said Setsuna, A sudden ray of light Shining down on her when she thought of the prospect that she may get to spend time with Kono-chan after all

"Grandpa let me off today cuz of the snow!" She said Happily looking thankful for the Beautiful winter wonder land. And it's not even Winter!

"We never got snow like this back home, did we Secchan"

"I guess not" she said having suddenly thought of this and being even more Thankful for Snow

"C,mon you two! The Game is starting! Called out Asuna to them telling them that of a large event that they're attention failed to recognize

"Coming Asuna!" Responded Konoka

"Come along Secchan" said Konoka taking Setsuna by her hand

"Yes Ojo-I mean Konochan" she said having lost her grasp on speach by the sudden contact by hand with her Konochan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of a large field covered in white stood two organized teams starring each other down. They were divided up evenly by seat number or by player choice, excluding Sayo who couldn't even touch snow, Chachamaru who by order of Satomi could not run the risk of getting snow into her inner workings much to Chachamaru's disappointment, Chisame who simply refused to compete in such a "stupid and Childish" game and Evangeline who would not allow herself to play against such "amateurs of ice".

Various students had, for there own reasons decided to switch teams

The teams are as follows

Team "Snow Maidens"

Yuna  
Kazumi  
Ako  
Akira  
Misa  
Kasuga  
Madoka  
Kuu fei  
Konoka  
Setsuna  
Makie  
Sakurako  
Ayaka  
Zazie

Team "Blizzard

Yue  
Asuna  
Haruna  
Mana  
Lingshen  
Kaede  
Chizuru  
Fuuka  
Fumika  
Satomi  
Nodoka  
Natsumi  
Satsuki

In the middle stood the Referee, Negi, Dressed in a Navy blue Hoodless winter jacket, A pair of insulated dark green winter pants, Red Mittens, and a pair of the cutest little Maroon Earmuffs . Negi said trying to be as official sounding as possible  
"Alright everyone. By popular request the game is Snow Ball War!  
The rules are simple. Each team will compete, using snow as a weapon in any shape or form to attack the opposing team. If more than five snowball's hit you ,your out. The Prize for the winning team has been declared…All the Hot chocolate you can Drink!   
And please, No unfair advantages", particularly eyeing the, Shall we say, "less than Mundane" students, saying so with his more casual speaking manner

Each "Special" Student Nodded, much to the confusion of the Mundanes

Now lets Begin, called out Negi

So with that the Students went wild.  
Snow filled the air much like it already was

in the field the most notable student was Asuna who Was throwing Snow balls like crazy

within only moments she had already hit Kasuga, Kazumi, and Misa with enough snow to last ten winters

the opposing team, with Ayaka leading, began attempting to hit her, but she proved to agile. It seem that she chose to wear pure white snow boots, As though she had predicted this Match

"Argh! Too Fast" said Madoka, who had just thrown a pile of snow using her hat.

C,mon! Give us a Chance!" said Makie with another Failed attempt to hit Asuna

"Too Bad Slow pokes!"

"She's really into this, isn't she" said Haruna to Nodoka

"Yes she is" Said Nodoka in her Common Soft Voice

That isn't to say that the match was completely one-sided.  
Team Blizzard had suffered there share of losses

within the time that the game had started they had already lost  
Yue, Satomi, and Fumika

Elsewhere on the field, throwing the biggest barrage of snow that she could,  
Konoka Had her eye on her Secchan

_"She looks nice" _Thought Konoka Observing Setsuna's Dark Blue hooded winter Jacket, Black Fingered gloves, Brown snow boots, and dark Violet winter pants.

She however tuned away promptly when Setsuna Turned to her, and with that, quickly tuned away also ,tuning a light shade of pink, when Konoka had seen her quick glance

However the moment was not lost. When she was sure that Konoka was looking elsewhere, she turned her eye's to her Kono-chan

"_She looks very beautiful today" _Thought Setsuna Admiring Konoka's  
Light Brown hooded, Leather, winter, Jacket, that was Fluffy and pure white on the inside, very much like a parka, with a pair of matching snow boots, a set of white Mittens, pure white like the snow they were fighting with, and a pair of light blue Insulated Pants

However moments later, Konoka turned her attention her Setsuna, Making her once again Quickly avert her gaze

Konoka then devised a strategy too defeating the nearly unbeatable Asuna. And in the process get closer to her Seccan

"Hey Secchan!" she called out to her protector, who had been for entirety of the match been stopping the snow balls on course for Konoka

"Wh-wha- I Mean What Ojou-sama" said the greatly stunned and Stuttering Samurai

_"I suppose I'll let that go for today. I guess it is a hard habit to break" _Thought the still slightly annoyed princess

Konoka, moving closer to her guardian behind the safety of a nearby tree, much to the Embarrassment of Setsuna, said

"I've got an Idea to beat Asuna" she said Almost deviously

"A plan to beat Asuna-San? Are you sure you want to conspire against her" She said with doubt

Aww C,mon! She's pulverizing us here" she said pointing too the quckly growing bench of defeated players

"I suppose your right. So what is your Idea" she said with almost with a hint of anticipation

"Alright. So here's what we do she said in a whisper leaning in closely, once again causing Setsuna to Blush

On the Bench currently for the "Snow Maidens" team sat many disapointed players

"Argh! How did we end up here anyway! We barely got to throw any Snow!"  
Said Misa with very noticeable Chagrin

"Yeah! And most of the people here are the athletic ones too!" Said Kazumi looking Peeved

"Well I guess you can blame Asuna seeing as she's the one who got most of us out" said Kasuga who was still in shock that her speed was no match for Asuna's crack shot accuracy

Go Madoka! You're the last hope for the cheerleaders! Yelled out Sakurako  
to her, Still in play Comrade

"Okay Sure!" yelled back the only remaining Cheerleader, sadly in Consequence of Taking her eye off the game, she took a great deal of snow to her midsection, surprisingly by Natsumi,and was Declared out.

"Aww Great!" Said a now greatly annoyed sakurako

"Sorry!" Said Madoka with an apologetic expression and a light bow, Making her way to the end of the bench

"that's over half of our team!" Said a now worried Yuna

"there Powerhouse is Asuna. Someone has GOT to take her out" Said Kazumi, Sounding Serious

"_But who could I wonder" _thought Akira with an inquisitive expression

Setsuna Eyed the compiled items Konoka had Gathered, with a look of curiosity

"Alright Secchan. First we use this catapult" she said pointing to a log overtop of a rock that even with the greatest praise would not be called a catapult "to attack from behind then you attack upfront. I'll support you from behind using this" she said pointing to the "Catapult" "and once she's under too much fire and exhausted, we'll roll this big ball of snow toward here from the top of the camp, which in reality was a thicket of bushes and trees on a nearby hill' that more closly resembled a hiding place in some childish game, much like this one

"Hmm" said Setsuna as she thought "_This sounds unusually Devious of her. I Wonder if Evangeline-san has been teaching her cheap battle Tactics again" _

"Are you sure about this Ojou-sama? I mean isn't this a little underhanded"

Konoka, ignoring that name, said "Don't worry. I don't plan to hurt Asuna"

"But still…" said Setsuna with Doubt

"Don't you trust me" said Konoka with a slight pout to Setsuna had little to no resistance to

Setsuna, dispite having difficulty defending against that face, continued to argue her point

"I trust you. I just don't think that using these is a good idea even if Negi-sensei said by any means necessary"

"Would you rather take a Snowball to the face?" said Konoka Imagining that thought

Setsuna thought of that and said "Absolutely not" she said suddenly convinced__

"Alright Ojou-sama. I'll go along with your idea"

"Great!" She said, sounding once agian cheerful and less devious

"Okay lets go!' said Konoka

Out in the field Asuna continued to dodge more attacks, apperently without any exhaustion

Thankfully for the "Snow Maidens" the "Blizzard" team had lost many of it's Team mates as well

Even her remaining team mates were surprised

"Whoa…how impressive" murmured Mana

"She's doing quite well De gozaru" said Kaede

"Gotta get her!" Thought Makie thowing snowball after snowball to no avail

"There's no way you can hit me !"Said Asuna, looking more chiper than usual . She then thought of where her two best friends might be and the thought that maybe they were hiding except for the fact that, that was out there character. But whichever way she would get them soon too

Until suddenly a great pile of snow came flying from the sky. Asuna didn't see it coming till the last second and was just barley able to dodge it

"What in the…" said Asuna in surprise

and with that a great bombardment of snow came flying from the sky headed strait for Asuna

"waaah!" she exclaimed having just barely dodged another volley

"_Hmm her accuracy is uncanny_. _And so is the degree of strength that it must take to throw that much snow.  
Well then, time to attack" _

And so Setsuna's assault began

She threw a fist sized snowball at Asuna who was caught off guard and nearly struck

"Setsuna-san?" she exclaimed having not expected the sudden attack

"Hiyaa!" Yelled Setsuna, like a battle cry, throwing more and more snow than she thought possible

As another pile from the sky nearly hit Asuna the thought crossed Setsuna's mind of "how exactly is Ojou-sama able to Fire so much snow?". She thought "perhaps that maybe she had quickly learned how to enhance herself with magic?" such a thought nearly Scared her considering the degree of Konoka's magic

Getting her thoughts back on the game Sestuna then Realized that Asuna was gone. On the bright side, the snow blitz created by Konoka had Taken out nearly the entire "Blizzard" team except for Asuna.

"What the heck was that? said a shocked Mana digging herself out of a snowy prison

" Maybe a martian attack of snow? said Negase, most people believing that she was joking

"I have no idea what your talking about" said lingshen, as her team mate's began to stare at her

Meanwhile a thought crossed Setsuna's mind

"Wait a second! Would if she went in search of Ojou-sama's hiding place on the hill. I had better go back"

Meanwhile back at Konoka's Hiding place/Base  
Konoka was looking though a pair of Binoculars

"Where did Asuna go?" she said to herself with a slight hint of Nervousness

"Oh Konoka" Sang a voice which now Immensely Frightened Konoka

"Where are you" She said with a noticeable tint of fear, the voice seeming to come from somewhere in the darkness of the trees

"Right here!" yelled Asuna attacking from behind with a gigantic pile of snow the size of a large rock. Taking the pile in her right hand she hit poor Konoka with it nearly covering her entire body in snow and much of it in Konoka's clothing

"Iyaaah! COLD!" cried out the young Konoe hopping around trying to extracate the frozen torture from her jacket

"Asuna! That was Mean!" said a, for once infuriated, Konoka

"Yeah but you have to admit it was funny" said Asuna with a Victorious taunting sound to her voice

Konoka wore an unhappy expression on her face while Asuna couldn't help but Laugh a little bit at Konoka's pricelessly pouty facial expression

"Asuna-san…"

"Huh?" thought Asuna hearing a familiar voice then quickly a impossibly Massive Barrage of snowballs covered Asuna head to Toe

"And that's payback for Ojousama" said Setsuna appearing from the bushes  
with a somewhat smug expression

"Secchan!" Cried out a happy Konoka, hugging her knight, being carful not to cover her in snow

Setsuna looked at Konoka with a comforting expression and then turned to the limp Asuna laying on the ground

"Seeing as all your Comrades" have been defeated then that means that team Snow Maidens wins" said Setsuna once again with a somewhat smug expression

Aww! Just great! And I was looking forward to that hot chocolate too! said Asuna with a defeated sigh

"C,mon Secchan! Lets go tell Negi-kun that our team won!"

"Alright then Konochan" said Setsuna, Saying the name that made Konoka smile. Setsuna began to walk along side her Konochan and helping her get rid of the snow that still slightly covered her bodie

But then Asuna thought to herself  
"_How about a little payback"_ thought Asuna and with that she brock into a run towards the couple

Asuna ran up behind Setsuna,with an enormous clump of snow, she grabbed Setsuna by the back of her jacket and shoved the entire Pile down Setsuna's Shirt 00

"What th-YAAAH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" She exclaimed with tremendous shock. She began jumping about too and fro, Struggling not to hop up and down.

"Looks like I got both the lovebirds! Said Asuna triumphantly, her comment causing Setsuna too Blush a Great deal and Konoka could swear she saw steam rising from underneath Setsuna's jacket

After a solid five minutes Setsuna managed to extricate all the snow from her clothing and after wards had a very vengeful expression

"Allright, if that's how you wanna play!" she took a clump of snow even larger than Asuna's and, using a bit of her Chi now that it was legal, Mercilessly  
Stuffed the Colossal pile of snow in Asuna's face.

Asuna almost immediately hit the snow coved ground upon impact and simply lay there Dizzily, the sounds of her groaning indicating that she was at least still conscious.

Setsuna then proceeded to etch out, with her index finger, the image of X eyes and an unhappy mouth, then ,as the icing on the cake, she placed a White flag as a nose on Asuna's snowman like face

Now it was Konoka's turn to laugh, and laugh she did

with that Setsuna gave Asuna a mock Salute and proceeded towards the Heavily Laughing Mage

At this point Setsuna came to her sences, her thirst for revenge quenched, she began to blush a little bit at Konoka seeing her act so Immaturely.

"That was so funny Secchan!" said the still giggling Konoka

"Um…yes, thank you Konochan"

"I suppose we should dig her out, Shouldn't we" said Konka turning to her snow covered friend

"Yes I think so" said Setsuna

But then at that moment Asuna burst out of her icy prison  
"Alright already! I give, sheesh, it was just a joke! Said Asuna

"All is forgiven" said Setsuna holding her hand out too Asuna to help her up

"And I suppose you'll want this back" said Asuna holding out the white flag to her

"No you keep it. It can be a…souvenir" said Sestuna with a look that said that it was more of a reminder

"I Guess I should've know better than to mess with the two Lovebirds" Asuna practally sang out

Setsuna then went red

"i-it's nothing like that! There is nothing going on!

"C,mon! just admit it already" said Asuna showing the same zeal as she did on the snow field grinning mischievously at Setsuna

Konoka couldn't help but giggle a little bit at her Secchan's many colors and Reactions. And, to Setsuna's Chagrin, Konoka's enjoyment, and Asuna's amusement it went on like that for the entire walk back to the school and would continue long into the evening, even being picked up by the other classmates including there team mates. rather than making her Secchan suffer further blushing, She simply thought of and looked forward to the rest of the snow day, and to enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with her Seccan.

End of Snowball war

Authors Ramblings: WHEW! CHAPTER DONE! Probably the longest thing I've ever written on a computer. well anyway hope ya liked it. It's pretty late now so I should be goin ta sleep now. As always leave lotsa reviews and Goodnight!

P.S: please forgive anyone being out of character. It's my first fic so be Gentle


	3. Warm up

Chapter 2-Warm up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA! But that would be COOL!

Author's Ramblings: and now I bring you Chapter 2-Warm up  
well not much to say other than the fact that I'm running out of Idea's(I didn't have many to begin with ; )but despite that I'll still continue. It would be a bad sign if my first fic didn't get finished. As before please don't by harsh in your reviews and write lotsa reviews. And who knows' maybe I'll be able to finish this and write another better one. Anyway with out further rambling ON WITH THE FIC!

Inside the cafeteria, or "Lodge" as the students had preferred to call it, a group of many students, most of which were 3-A students as the many other class's had decided to go home, Sat and the games victors were enjoying there bottomless Hot Chocolate. Whether or not the school had enough hot chocolate to call it "Bottomless" was anyone's guess but for the time being the narrowly victorious "Snow Maidens" didn't particularly care and simply enjoyed there prize

"That was GOOD! More please!" The cheerful Makie to the over worked serving staff

"After all that time in the snow it feels good to sip something hot" said a satisfied Kakazaki

"and the best part is it's bottomless Aru!" said a very happy Kuu fei

"Now girls. Try not to overdo it" said clearly concerned Negi

Don't worry Negi-Kun. No one here is gonna get sick said a Clearly unconcerned Kazumi

"If you think so…" said the still worried sensei  
"Is it good Ojou-sama" said Setsuna who had just finished another helping (00)

"It is Secchan…but please stop calling me that. Go said kono-chan before"

"uh…Oh yes that…" Said Setsuna who just realized that, while caught up in the moment she let her tong slip

"I'm sorry for not knowing my place Ojou-sama" She said getting up and bowing

"Aw don't apologize. I want you to say Kono-chan" said a clearly disheartened Konoka

"B-but I can't. It is unright for me to call you anything other than what respects your social standing" said Setsuna who was about ready to recite the ranking system

"Okay Secchan. I have an idea" she said, then taking Setsuna by the wrist like she always did

Despite Konoka regularly doing this, Setsuna still had little to no resistance to it and, without any control, started blushing slightly

"Hey you two. Where do you think your goin off to" said Haruna in somewhat of a teasing voice

"Nowhere! Nowhere at all!" said a now greatly blushing Setsuna

"well then you two have fun" said Kazumi in an almost singsong voice

Setsuna's blush could have put 100'000 tomatoes to shame

"Don't worry Secchan. Nothing is gonna happen. I simply want to talk" said Konoka, her comment of "Gonna happen" making Setsuna blush even more if that were possible

Oj-ojousama…said Setsuna

"And that's precisely what I want to talk about" said Konoka with something of a mischievous tone to her voice

"You did great today Asuna-san. And you didn't have to use any magic and still beat even the non mundane's" Said Negi who was quite happy for Asuna

"Yeah but it would have been better if I had won. But those two…almost invincible as a team" said Asuna who was still a bit sore about losing but still happy to have had fun

"So Negi. Are you gonna ref the next game. Tomorrow's Saturday and we'll probably play something else

"Hmm well I think I'd like to join you. I haven't seen this much snow since a few years ago in Wales" Said negi turning to the window with an excited expression

"Well if your gonna join ya better be prepared to get your butt kicked" said a confident Asuna

"I'll watch out for you Asuna-san" said Negi

"By the way. Do you think that Eva-chan will compete later. We still have the rest of the afternoon and It would be pretty interesting to see a "Master of Ice" at play" said Asuna who wanted to prove her skills and maybe take the cocky vampire down a notch

"Asuna-san! You can't challenge her! She would pulverize us all and call it "Playing softly" said a panicky sensei

"Oh so you don't trust me eh? Do you have any faith in me at all? I mean I am your partner" said a somewhat insulted sounding Asuna

"And plus, what can she do without her powers" said Asuna quite simply

"But you've seen what she's capable of even without her powers and because it's not in the realm of Magic or Chi It's not considered an unfair advantage" said Negi in great worry, shivering at the mere thought of fighting Eva in any competition

"I think she's been making you fear her. She is a master of mental torment after all. Just to show you that she's not unstoppable I think I'll go challenge her right now

"NO!" cried out the now horrified sensei latching tightly around Asuna's leg in order to stop her

"Hey let go!" said a now annoyed Asuna

"Whowe! Look at that! Negi-kun is pouncing on Asuna! Said Haruna, Implying quite a bit

"You are SO lucky Asuna" said Fuuka

"The brat jumped me first!" said a now blushing Asuna

"What do you mean "First" said Yuna implying even more

"I-I mean! The kid jumped me that's what I mean!" said Asuna who's blush now rivaled one of Setsuna's world class Reddening's

"Look just drop it Okay!" said Asuna in great annoyance

"Okay we'll let you go this time" said Kazumi

"But if sensei can't stand to see you go and feels the need to grab you by the leg again then you'll never hear the end of it" said Haruna, almost like a threat, her rumormonger abilities ready to be used like a weapon

Meanwhile Negi was still latched tightly around Asuna's leg, in far to much fear of her challenging Eva to notice, let alone hear all the comments. And at that moment Asuna remembered, after much distracting blushing, that Negi was still around her leg

"Hey get off Bakana Negi!" said Asuna ,now trying to pry the terrified sensei off her leg, while drawing the least amount of attention to herself

"Please Asuna-san I beg of you don't challenge Master! If you egg her on she'll "Play Hard" said negi in whimper, thinking of the Many bruises covering his body from the last time she "Played Hard"

"She really has traumatized you hasn't she? Said Asuna in sympathy, having never seen Negi act this way before. Plus she had never known him to implore with this degree of strength

"I can take care of myself, But you can stay out of it. Besides, no one ever said you had to go up against her" said Asuna

"But Asuna-san you could get hurt" said Negi, not embarrassed to show that he cares about her

"_Wow…the brat seems pretty worried for me. I guess if that's the case…_  
Okay Negi fine then. I'll keep away from Eva-chan." Said Asuna to a very relieved sensei

"Thank you Asuna-san" said Negi with a sound as though his greatest worries had been lifted

"Even without the show you just made I can still hear every single word and I think I'll take Asuna Kagurazaka up on her offer for a fight" said a voice that, with the first syllable, sent chills down his spine. And even more so when she said that comment "I can hear every single word" and then suddenly, as though what Asuna had said that made him feel so assured had never been said at all

"well then. If you think that I'll go down that easy without my powers the I'd be happy to make all your hope and confidence come crumbling down before you" said Evangeline, knowing full well that Negi was already terrified of her and, for her own amusement, wanted to instill as much fear as she could in her helpless victim  
"I was planning to take your Lil Wizard Butt back to my resort Cuz I felt It needed some kicking. However, Now I've Decided to let you stay here and play, but only if I can join in on the "Fun" Said Eva already seeing the realization don upon the already terrified Sensei

"B-But I though you didn't want to play" said Negi, not able to hide the whimper in his voice

"Well I do Now. This can be considered your training for the day Boy" said Eva, looking as though she would be enjoying every torment filled second of "Play", much like she was enjoying his current state of fear

"Better drink up boy. You'll want every advantage you can get" said Eva devilishly  
"And you too Asuna Kagurazaka. Your going to regret all that talk behind my back" said Eva looking as though she truly meant to make Asuna Regret it in every way

"Oooh…" moaned Negi, resigning himself to his fate

"I-I'm sorry Negi" said Asuna looking truly apologetic

"That's fine Asuna-san…she already said she was going to take me to her resort later anyway" said Negi looking unhappy to find out that he was doomed all along to be put through nightmarish training without any hope of a snowday

"But don't worry Negi. We'll beat her teach her for being a bully" said Asuna regaining her confidence

"I hope so Asuna-san" said Negi his voice lacking the same confidence as her's

"Don't get bummed out already! As long as you have to face her you might as well try to win. Or at least be more confident. So get confident ya dope" said Asuna in her best peptalk voice

"Your right Asuna-san! She's being mean and I'm her teacher. If I cant have a bit of authority with her here then how can I call myself a teacher

"That's the Spirit Negi!" said Asuna sounding even more confident

"I can still here you"

"EEP!" Whimpers Negi

"Oh for the love of…

Elsewhere in the "Lodge

"Okay Secchan. I'd like to talk with you about "Ojou-Sama" and what to do with your Habit of calling me that" said Konoka Calmly

"Um…Yes…"said Setsuna not referring to Konoka by any name in order to remain neutral on the subject

"Why do you call me that?" said Konoka with an innocently naive expression dispite the fact that she knew all to well the answer

"Be-because it's proper. I am not permitted to call you anything else" said Setsuna, in her average formal voice

"Secchan! I don't care about class's or ranks. And even if I did, I still permit you to call me Kono-chan so call me Kono-chan!" said Konoka in an enforcing tone

"But it is still unright for me to refer to you by any name other than "Ojou-Sama" Setsuna said as though what she had said was an indisputable fact

Then Suddenly she felt a sharp pain across her head

Opening her shut eyelids, from wincing by the unexpected strike, she opened them yo see Konoka holding her trademark mini hammer

"Wh-wha Ojou-Sama…" Setsuna uttered in an unintelligible fashion only to receive another whack on the noggin

"Oww…"she whined lightly

"And THAT'S what'll happen whenever you say "Ojou-Sama" from now on"

"Uh...Ojo-I mean, That is-Wha?" Said Setsuna gibbering more than before and quickly correcting herself, to spare her head any more lumps

"You just nearly…oh what the heck!" said Konoka in a singsong tone giving her Secchan a gentle tap on the head, with no resistance from Setsuna

"Ar-are you serious?" said Setsuna in disbelief of the reality of what Konoka had just said

"Darn straight! You won't listen to me when I ask you to stop so this oughta "Train" you properly. You do seem to like things done properly" said Konoka Mischievously, grasping the mini hammer like an ultimate solution

"But Ojou-SamaWhackI cant call you anything else and If I did it would be the most dishonorable audacity" said Setsuna, willing to sacrifice an unharmed portion of her head for another lump

"C'mon! you know you wanna call me Kono-chan and the others wont think anything of it. What are you so embarrassed about" said Konoka, feeling as though merely saying "Kono-chan" should be the easiest thing in the world, which it should have been with Setsuna's head remaining the same shape

"It's just too improper. Ojou-SamaWhack is the only thing I can ever call you" said Setsuna as though her habit was an inescapable reality

And so time went on and on with them going back and fourth like, neither willing to except the other's solution or convince the other of there way. It was difficult to tell whether this was an argument or whether they were fighting over the best abd most effective way to be respectful to on another but, needless to say, this ongoing "Argument" had resulted in many more small lumps across Setsuna's noggin

until a solution was reached

"Okay Secchan…it looks like you'll never say anything other than "Ojou-Sama" to me" Setsuna winced at the name after all the punishment it had caused her

"So I got a better idea" said Konoka taking on her devious voice from today's "battle" causing Setsuna to shudder

"You like formality alot right. You prefer things to be proper right?" said Konoka, Setsuna hoping the direction this conversation was taking would allow her to say "Ojou-Sama" without any argument

"And also you seem to see things in a hierarchy of class's right? You think I'm superior to you, right?" said Konoka, sounding as though an plot, that was long constructed in her head, was about to be reveled, making Setsuna both wonder and fear where this was going

"Yes. I suppose you could say that" said Setsuna in response, almost as though curious as to what idea Konoka had come up with

"Then how about this. I Order You To Stop Calling Me "Ojou-Sama"

"Wh-wha?" said Setsuna not believing what she just heard

"That's right. I Order You To Stop Calling Me "Ojou-Sama"

"B-but Oj-I mean, Wha?"

"You almost slipped Secchan. You wouldn't wanna disobey your "Superior" said Konoka looking amused at Setsuna's speechlessness Upon believing her ear's and what they had just told her

"Now say "Kono-chan" said Konoka in her best commanding voice, which came out as more of a miserably failed attempt at formality to the point of being "Silly sounding"

I-I-I-yes "Kono-chan" said Setsuna struggling with every single syllable, but despite this, still caused Konoka squeal with delight

"You said it! You finally said it!" cheered Konoka Happily

meanwhile the only thoughts on Setsuna's mind were  
"_That was so... _

_"Bratty"_ though Setsuna thinking of no other way to describe Konoka's tactic, thinking that she must have learned this sort of cheap mental paradox strategy from Eva

"C'mon Secchan! It Isn't that hard to say Kono-chan all the time. I'm sure you'll get used to it" said Konoka. You could almost "See" the Mischievous looking Li'l Heart at the end of her sentence

"So just say Kono-chan!"

"I-yes Kono-chan" said Setsuna quickly conforming to the reality of things but still blushing because of Konoka's very apparent "Dominance"

"That's good Secchan. Thanks" she said, Immediately losing her mischievous tone and returning to her more casual, laidback tone, which made Setsuna wonder how she could have done that so fast

"Uh Yes Kono-chan" said Setsuna, having better adjusted, said it with less stuttering

"Alright Secchan, now that that's settled let's go back to the cafeteria. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea" said Konoka, giggling at this thought while Setsuna blushed more than she had at all that day

"Oj-Kono-chan!" said Setsuna receiving a light tap from Konoka's mini hammer who then put it away in her "Hammer Space"

"Please don't say things like that Kono-chan! Such a thing would be unright!" said Setsuna, her growing blush making Konoka giggle even more

"You know Secchan. You really are very, very cute when you blush like that" she said placing her hand on Setsuna's cheek to feel her warmth for during the cold' cold snow fall, which caused Setsuna to blush even further, like she could faint from the blushing at any moment  
"K-Kono-chan" said Setsuna truly not having anything to say

hearing her adorable stuttering voice and seeing her redden further, Konoka couldn't resist the urge to hug her guardian tightly around her arm making Setsuna's blush, somehow, worsen

but despite her desire to either hug back, or gently remove Konoka's arm, she admitted defeat and allowed Konoka's affectional display to continue and so they, who had found privacy elsewhere, far away, in the "Lodge" walked back to the student filled Cafeteria, staying like that, with Konoka's arm clenched tightly around Setsuna's, like holding on as though to not let her Secchan escape or be somehow taken away' so they remained beside eachother for the entirety of the walk back

of course the moment remained until they actually entered the caf

"What the heck were you two up to for so long" said Makie curiously too the entering pair

"Never mind that, what are you up to now" said Fuuka, observing the two, with Konoka holding Setsuna closely

"Uh…this is just!" said Setsuna, now beginning to panic, knowing full well what was about to come next

"you two really do make the perfect couple" said Kakizaki, who looked, like many before he, amused at Setsuna's flustered expression

"But we're…! this is…! We were just talking and she started hugging me!" said Setsuna, looking flabbergasted and her blush rising and rising by the second

"That is so cute!" said most of the students in unison and by this point even the shyer or more humble students began to giggle

"Well you do almost always seem to be starring at her in class" said Madoka, who had not allowed this fact to go unnoticed

"And you do always seem to be looking for or her looking for you. You come to me all the time searching for one another

"But I just-I just!" said Setsuna, unable to mutter even five syllable's properly

"Now let's get back to the topic of "What the heck were you two up to for so long!" said Makie, remembering her last question

"But all we did was talk! Nothing at all like your suggesting!" said Setsuna who's face had gone to near maximum redness

"Konoka meanwhile didm't mind what was chappening in the least as she had still not let go of her Secchan's arm. She rather enjoyed the sight of Setsuna's blush and her adorable reactions to the interrogation. And also she had to admit that Secchan felt awfully warm, so holding her closely felt comforting and pleasant

As for Setsuna, she could not take anymore

"Please everyone, Just stop! Enough all ready!" said Setsuna imploringly

"All right all right, leave the poor girl alone. I suppose she's had enough" said Kazumi on a surprisingly mercifully tone, Much to Setsuna's gratefulness

"I guess we wouldn't want you to faint right her Setsuna-san" said Sakurako in mercy

"All right Lovebirds" this caused Setsuna much blushing" Before you got here we were getting ready to go back out, so get ready" said kazumi, almost like a leader, despite Ayaka's presents

"That's my job!" said Ayaka, almost whiniely

"before you got here" she said starting with her Inicho voice" Evangeline-san!" she said pointing an accusing finger at a nonchalant Eva" had challenged poor Negi-sensei to a Snow war and no one here can interfere!" said Ayaka who looked as though this was a terrible tragedy, which, too her, it probably was

"So you can either play in the snow or come with us to help cheer on Negi-sensei" said Ayaka who it seemed, had organized the entire cheering section which consisted of most all the class

"That sounds fine. We'll help cheer on Negi-Kun. Right Secchan" said Konoka who had still not let go of Setsuna, much to her embarrassment of the attention drawn to them

"Yes Kono-chan. We'll also help to cheer Negi-sensei" said Setsuna seriously to Ayaka despite a still cold Konoka clenched tightly to her arm

"Alright! That's good of you Konoka-san, Sakurazaki-san" said Ayaka who it seemed was pleased that Konoka was clearly no threat whatsoever as long as Setsuna was around

"All right everyone" said Ayaka to the hall full of students "We'll be heading out soon so get ready" she said with her natural talent for speaking too crowds

Meanwhile with Negi and Asuna

Negi was practicing kata's that he hoped would help him against Evangeline.  
His many forms, although graceful and elegant, still looked worthless in the use of snow

"Negi you had better rest up. I wont help you if your to tired to go up against Eva-chan

"I just want to get in some last minute training…" he says continuing with his martial arts forms

"You Idiot! You'll be way to tired and then what! If you already have bad a chance at full strength then what chance could you have if your too weak!" said Asuna who's logic made far too much sense for Negi to argue with

"Okay Asuna-san…" said Negi, slowing his movements to a complete standstill

"That's better" said Asuna, looking pleased

the moment was silent. All that could be heard has Negi's slow exhaling.The silence was broken by Asuna

"So Negi…How do you plan to beat Eva-chan. Do you think there's any hope"

"I really don't know" said Negi

"What! So you don't even have a plan formed. Why weren't you planning a strategy instead of all the martial arts! Bakana Negi!" said Asuna now looking annoyed with the foolish child sensei

Negi of course quickly realized the stupidity of this, as it all hit him at once

"OH NO! Your right!" exclaimed Negi"I should have been planning instead of practicing Kata's!"

"You still have some time. Just relax and plan out some kinda strategy" suggested Asuna to Negi, who could not deny the logic of this and did as instructed

" This is going to be a tough match" sighed Negi "Master will be using the same tactics she use's with magic. Plus, she'll be relentless and wont stop until I have hypothermia" said Negi with apparent fear  
"Hey! Are you forgetting that I'm there. All we have to do is take her out quickly before she can cheat or something like that. Trust me, We'll be fine"

It was, however, clear that Asuna's encouraging words had not helped to calm his nerves as much as she had hoped

""Negi! Are you even listening to me! Were gonna win so stop moping!"

Negi knew full well that Evangeline had no mercy for him to speak of. He also knew that if he went down then Evangeline would Attack Asuna Next and could harm her. Her encouragement, although honest and of good intention, could only be seen by Negi as Inspiration spoken from an ignorant mouth

"Asuna-san…I want you to drop from the match…"

End of "Warm Up"

Cliffy!

Wicked: perhaps that was an evil thing to do to the readers but It means you'll come back"Shameless" can be heard in the background WELL EXCU-U-USE ME!

Actually, I've had this chapter playing in my mind for a while now, and was prepared to update, but refused to unless I get 3 reviews

If you don't review then I'll get the message and discontinue the fic(I still have other plot bunnies to go on)But if you review then I'll continue so review!

and this time I'll be allowing flamesputs on fire blanet I can take it!

and if I get suggestionswinkthen I'll use those idea's too!

well good by for now


End file.
